Bionicle Destiny Calling
by Toa-of-Spirit
Summary: Makuta and the Toa Nuva have returned to their home, leaving their human companion to continue her life. But Destiny seems to have plans for her and 6 others. Rated teen for langue later on
1. Prologue

Bionicle; Destiny Calling

Emilee Burtan felt herself flouting in a sea of blackness, much like the night sky. She smiled, calm as could be. Then, there was warmth all around her, especially near her head. Slowly, Emilee opened her eyes. A red orb was just inches in front of her face. Then a disembodied voice sounded.

_ "Wake up, and Embrace your destiny."_

Emilee jolted upright, startled by the voice. She paused, and turned her head to her alarm clock. It read 3:18 AM. "FFFFFFF-Stupid, stupid dream, waking me at the worst times…. Got to stop listening to Sydney's crazy stories…." She muttered angrily. Suddenly, a soft red glow caught her eye. It was the same red orb that was in front of her in that crazy dream. Emilee froze, startled. "It….. It wasn't a dream…"

* * *

Jessica Sawyer looked at her hand, a spooked look on her face, and visibly shaking. She looked at her side. There was a white stone with a pulsing blue aura, as well as a clock engraved into it.

"What is that…? And what was up with the dream? Freaking creepy…" She said, crystal eyes looking back at the mirror. "And that symbol, what the hell does it mean? Maybe Syd will know she knows these things." Then a look of worry crossed her face. "Still….. Those eyes… I don't want her to worry about it…." Jessica looked back at the mirror, a confident look on her face, the look of a true leader. "I will ask her about this stone through, figure out where that came from.

* * *

Amanda White looked wearily at the sudden appearance of a dark green stone on her dresser. Her blue-green eyes bright with curiosity and tiredness, but more with a look of shock by the sudden dream which still fresh in her mind.

"Why so early? That dream didn't help at all….. Those stars and that crazy symbol… Sydney showed it to me somewhere…" Frowning, Amanda picked up the stone and placed it into her backpack. _'I'll ask her tomorrow at school….. But for now… I need some sleep.' _Amanda thought as she climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

Sydney Watson rinsed her face with cold water, trying to shake the horrible dream that woke her. She looked in the mirror, a look a dread in her face.

"It's not possible…. Makuta went back with the Toa Nuva a couple of months ago….. And yet, this dream…. It felt like was right there, beside me, telling me to give up….. And that strange Rahaga, he looked familiar…. Telling me to fight…. Then that stone's appearance when I woke up…." Sydney looked up; face still dripping from water that she had splashed onto her face. Brown eyes filled with worry and fear. She at her left hand; the one with newly healed scars, then back up at the mirror, a look that showed worry, one that she hadn't had in a while. "This…. is not a good sign." She murmured, closing her fist.


	2. Driven from Home

Chapter 1

Driven from Home

I looked around for Sydney, who was supposed to be coming out of her 4th period class. I sighed lightly. Properly talking to Mr. Adam…. I thought as I passed some kids. Then I saw her huddled to the door, letting one of those snobby kids by her. When she was inside the room, Syd stuck out her tongue, making a "bluh" sound as well as a face, that was what made me smile a lot, and one of the many things that I liked about her.

"Sydney…. You've got to stand up for yourself." I told her, causing her to flinch.

"I-I know Jessie…" She said, I noticed then that there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Had a bad dream, Syd?" I asked her.

"Woke up, thankfully, scared me pretty bad." She said, looking forward.

"What was it about, the dream?" I asked her quietly, concerned for her well being. Sydney smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I…. I don't remember it…" She said with a little nervousness. I frowned at her, looking a bit discouraged.

"Staying after?" I asked her, changing the subject about the dream. She nodded.

"Emilee and Amanda are staying after too." She replied. I nodded, telling her that I was staying after as well. "Meet in the Library?" She asked, I nodded, thinking about what I should say to her about the stone.

After the busses left, Emilee, Sydney and I were in the Library, waiting for Amanda.

"Sorry I'm late, had to print off a paper for Mr. Libby." Amanda told us, sitting down in a chair. Emilee smiled.

"It's ok, we haven't started yet." Emilee told her, tapping her pencil on her piece of paper. Sydney remained silent, which was very unusual for her. I frowned, wondering if the dream was about the incident that had happened to her a couple of months ago.

"Oh! Before we do start," Amanda said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a green stone. We all stared at it in awe. "Syd, do you know what this is."

"You have one too?" I asked quietly. Amanda nodded. "I have one to." I told the others, pulling out the white stone.

"Now that Amanda mentions it…" Emilee started, pulling out a red stone. Sydney then pulled out a gold stone out of her bag as well. We stared at the four stones. Sydney was the first one to speak.

"Did….. Did any of you have a strange dream, one that had a symbol in it?" She asked quietly. I looked at her, and I saw something in her eyes that I rarely see in them; Fear.

"What symbol?" Someone asked behind us. Syd squeaked and whirled.

"When the fudge did you get there!" Sydney asked, Kacey giggled.

"A little while ago, have homework to do." Kacey replied, smiling. Sydney frowned, clearly upset. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Kasey, don't give her a heart attack." I told her.

"Still, reaction was pretty fun." Emilee laughed. I glared at her.

"Syd doesn't need any more nightmares." I told her, Emilee stopped laughing and looked worried at her.

"Sydney, have you told anyone other than us about the bad dreams?" Emilee asked quietly.

"Maybe Syd doesn't want to share her dreams with others, because they are a bit wonky." Amanda said, trying to be helpful.

"Still, if their getting worse…" Emilee muttered. Kacey put her hand on Sydney's back.

"Syd, if the dreams are getting worse, it's OK to tell others about it. Especially after… you know…. the kidnapping." Kacey said. We all knew that Kacey had spoke of a very touchy subject, one that Sydney really didn't talk about much. She looked down, awfully quiet, then, sighing.

"I… I know…." She muttered looking awkwardly ashamed. Suddenly the speaker had some static to it then a very serious voice.

"Alert, Alert, Code Red, I repeat, Code red, this is not a drill!" We all froze, looking baffled at the speakers.

"WH-what?!" Amanda stammered.

"Code red, ohmygod we're gonna die!" Sydney squeaked. Kacey stood there in shock.

"What the Fuck!" Emilee stated.

"Oooh Shit," I said staring in horror. One of the librarians ushered us into the room closest to us. Sydney then grabbed something that I couldn't see.

"Keep low and stay quiet…. And turn off those cell phones!" She told Emilee.

"Yes mam'," Emilee told her, closing the door and sitting beside Kacey, making a face.

"We're gonna dieeee…." Sydney muttered.

"Sydney! Now's not the time!" I hissed

"I panicking, I can't help it….." She muttered again, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay quiet?" Amanda suggested, sounding just as spooked as Sydney. I nodded to her complement.

"Hey guys? When did this pink stone appear? And why did they all start glowing? And what in the name of hell is going on!" Emilee asked, sounded very agitated.

"I…. I have a theory…." Sydney said, sounding a bit ashamed.

"Is it a good theory?" Kacey asked quietly.

"Depends if you think Bionicle's are real…" She muttered with a bit of wiriness. We all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Really, Sydney, really is not the time to bring up something that isn't even real." Was our response to her, Sydney got a serious look on her face, that's when I could tell she wasn't joking.

"Syd… you're not joking…. Are you?" I asked her quietly.

"As much as I'd like to think I was… I'm not." She said with regret in her voice. That's when I knew it; this was the forbidden topic that she refused to tell any of us.

"Then….. What's after us, 'Rahi'?" Amanda asked.

"Wait, so Bionicle's are gonna kill us?" Emilee asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Sudden sounds filled the library, sounds that sounded like hissing. It was coming from the hall.

"From the sounds of that….. Rahksi, Son's of Makuta, I think…" Sydney replied in a light tone. I gaped at her, confused at why she sounded so calm.

"Sydney, I know that you're a Bionicle fan girl to the heart….. But… There's something more to this, isn't there?" I asked her calmly. Sydney looked at me in deep sadness.

"I made 7 new friends several months ago… Not the normal kind either…" She started when I heard something; You don't have much time. I looked around, confused.

"Did anyone but me just hear that?" I asked shakily, the others nodded and looked in the direction that it came in. A portal.

"It's a talking portal. :D" Sydney said, in a valid attempt to lighten the mood, but fail miserably. Everyone was too stunned by sudden void of swirling colors. I think I sort of blanked out for a bit because I was pulled into some vision of some sort. Images of biblical robots filled my vision, as well as six teens, all with glowing markings. Then a red creature, disintegrating to dust, as if time had speed up, sending it to its maker. I snapped back to reality to hear the door to the room was shaking. Sydney was clinging to Amanda; much Amanda's distaste; who clung to Sydney as they both stared horrified at the door, knowing what was to come. Kacey was trying not to freak out and scream. Emilee seemed to be hyperventilating as the door shock more. I looked at the portal, then to my friends. How cruel could irony be? I remember when Sydney in 8th grade said that one day, we were going on an adventure. I never thought about it till now. But to do this, means leaving everything we love and know behind, just to do this "adventure"….. I don't want to do it….. But…. Fate… fate seems to be calling to us.. I made a grab for Sydney and Amanda.

"Lets go guys."

"What?" Was all of their responses, not in words, but in expressions. "Unless you can think of a better way to die." I told them. We all stood up, grabbed whatever it was that we were given, and took a step to the portal.

OK, remember who Alice gets to Wonderland? Same thing is happening to us, only we could feel something happening to us. A burning sensation went through my whole body. And much to my distaste and amusement, Sydney took the opportunity to start singing. Off key and slightly out of tune, she started singing "Falling Towards the Sky". Suddenly, something grabbed me. Startled, I started to thrash about, attempting to lose the Rahksi. It held tight, its small beady eyes boring holes into the back of my head. Suddenly, I was afraid, unsure of what to do about it, desperate to escape.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, flinging myself to what I thought was a wall. Only to go through and have the red rahksi take full impact on the pipe before dropping me and hitting the ground. I "Offed" madly dashed to get up and run.

* * *

Jallar was in a good mood, nothing could really ruin it. Toa Tahu had praised him for winning the Kolhii match that he and another Ta-matoran had won. First win since arriving from Mata-Nui. Maybe Takanuva wasn't busy right now….. It also has been a while since Jaller last talked to his good friend. Suddenly, something dashed right by him, startling him. Jallar saw what he thought as a thin, red and green with light gray cable like hair, toa. Then a red rahksi flew right by him, in pursuit of the strange being. Jallar knew that something wasn't right, and raced away to find the spirit of fire.

* * *

Jessica **hated** her life right now. She was in a strange, factory like place, small robots squeaked and dived out of her way to avoid getting hit, and worst yet, that stupid rahksi was still following her.

"Why, why me? Why don't you go bother someone else?!" Jessica yelled at the reptile like being, only it remained silent and continued in its pursuit after her. Jess then realized that she was cornered, a mouse in a trap. She whipped around to face the rahksi, now on foot and advancing toward her. Jess then felt the power building up inside of her. She had to release it. "Leave. Me. The. **Hell**. **ALONE**!" Jess screamed at the creature, the pent up rage and power lashing out, striking the son of Makuta. It started to slowly disintegrate, slowly starting at the hand. It started to spread quickly up its arm. With a final screech, it vanished into dust. Jess suddenly realized that she felt weak and tired. Knees knocking together, Jessica slumped to the ground, passing out, only to be caught. _Who…. who is that?_ Jessica thought as her mind slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

Tahu watched the young teen slip into unconsciousness. What had startled him was the power that she wielded. The element of Time, he knew of no other toa that had that power, and that the Vahi was the only mask that could control time itself. Tahu looked to the heavens, unsure of what was to come.

* * *

**People, if you fav or follow this, please let me know what you liked about this, if any corrections need to be made, and any suggestions on what I should do in the next chapters, it will be a big help to me! Ciao! **


End file.
